


Dracori

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Dracori [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, GFY, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan was fifteen, he disappeared. Three years have passed and Qui-Gon Jinn had never stopped mourning the loss. In fact the only reason he hadn't ripped the world apart was the knowledge that looking for his wayward padawan would get himself killed and if he didn't stop looking for him, he would never see him again.<br/>Despite all his theories behind Obi-Wan's disappearance he hadn't expected THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



Qui-Gon Jinn didn't wake up screaming, or gasping in fear. He woke up the same way he had for the last three years. Crying. Tears leaking out of his eyes soaking his hair. One would think that after three years he would have gotten over it.

Three years ago he had lost his padawan. Not to death or to the dark side. He had disappeared and Qui-Gon hadn't seen him since. He knew that he was still alive. In three years, that was all he knew.

He had spent a year looking for his wayward padawan until Yoda had told him to stop. Told him that if he continued to search for the lost boy, he would end up killing himself. The only reason he had listened was that Yoda promised that he would see him again. That didn't stop him from spending the next six months in complete frustration. For the last year and a half he just felt... empty. Lost. Like a part of him had gone. But Yoda never lied. He would see Obi-Wan again.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. It wasn't a nightmare though. Nightmares meant terror. He just dreamed of endless hopelessness, helplessness. His dreams of that night just made him angry, upset. Regretful.

_Where did he go? Was he taken forcibly? If not, why did he go? Is he okay? Is he in pain? Will I ever find him?_

The questions ran through his head every night. Not a one of them had been answered. He had almost all hope for finding the boy.

Heading into the cockpit of the small ship, he sighed again and picked up a datapad and reviewed his current mission.

_Rebellions...Lower class against upper class...Help negotiations...minimal bloodshed_

It wasn't exactly a textbook or ideal mission but he would go crazy if he stayed cooped up in his quarters too long. He wasn't sure if a problem like this could be solved with minimal bloodshed but he didn't care.

He hadn't cared in a long time. Not for three years.

 

~

 

It had been three years ago.

It had been three years since he had spoken to his master. The man he loved. It had been three years since he'd been a jedi padawan. It had been three years since he'd had to make the hardest decision of his life. It had been three years ago when he met Glayen, a dracori. His dracori.

Dracori were known as many things over the years.

Some cultures knew them as dragons.

His dracori was a bright green and looked as if someone had thrown gold dust on him. He had a long neck and was about meter long. His eyes glowed amber and his wings were just wide enough to encircle Obi-Wan.

And he had been Obi-Wan's only constant companion in the last three years.

_It had been a dark night. He had been out walking. Just walking. He couldn't stay out long or his master might notice his absence. He couldn't go back to sleep, not with the dream he just had. So much pain, so much death. Prescience_ sucked _sometimes. All the time._

_There was a noise, a warning in the Force. Not a sense of danger, just a sense of urgency._

_Obi-Wan turned and looked into a dark alley.There was something in it. He had a feeling that it could be dangerous. But not to him. Never to him._

_The alley stank but he didn't care. There was something in there that needed him. Not just to survive but... for what? He didn't know. There was a movement in the corner of his eyes and he glanced over and saw something about the size of a large cat. Crouching he approached it. It was... a lizard? It looked like a large lizard. Obi-Wan cocked his head at the small animal and it cocked its head at him. Its eyes were amber in colour and they practically glowed. Obi-Wan thought that anyone could get lost in those pools of emotion. It was young though. That he could tell._

_He almost fell over when he heard the voice._

_'You must make the choice jedi Padawan. You can take the young dracori, name him and be his companion or... you can leave him. You may stay with your master and become a Jedi Knight. You cannot chose both. If you choose the second path the youngling in front of you will die.'_

_'Who are you? Why are you giving me this choice? Why me?' he asked._

_'It does not matter who I am. You are Dracoren. You were destined to find the young one in front of you. Your future has many possibilities and all of them rich in content. Only you however can make the choice that will save him' she said pointing at the creature, the dracori._

_'What if I don't want some big future?' he asked though he already knew what path he would take._

_'It is quite unavoidable, I'm afraid. Your future us going to be great. It is written in time, fate and through the universes. What is your decision?'_

_'What would Glayen need to eat?_

It had been his choice to leave Qui-Gon behind and though he hated to leave the man with a second padawan who had left him, he knew what he had to do. At the moment, his dracori needed him. He needed his dracori. It would be the way until they died.


	2. The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did it in less than less a week. Yay me!  
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are all welcome.

Qui-Gon ran through the halls deflecting the blaster bolts at an almost impossible speed, and wondered why he had to be given the one mission that would go this horribly wrong. He sighed internally and continued running.

Things weren't supposed to go this wrong. He had been searching for just a little bit of information when he had been caught. He didn't even know what had tipped them off, all he knew was that suddenly he was being chased through unfamiliar halls by an unknown enemy.

He arrived in a small room and paused just long enough to evaluate his surroundings. Suddenly a large, unknown beast rammed into his body at full speed. He was thrown off his feet and onto his back. He hit his head hard enough that he saw stars. When his vision cleared he saw a large scaly beast on his chest, snarling. He jerked in surprise when it spoke.

'Don't move.' its voice sounded like a growl and it reverberated through him.

Then he was surrounded by the rebels he had been running from for the last ten minutes. They seemed to be arguing until a single voice rang through.

'Away from him. I'll take care of the Jedi Master, thank you very much.' And the people practically scattered. Then the same voice spoke again, but not in basic. The language he spoke was guttural and Qui-Gon believe he was speaking to the beast in his chest. Then the voice was directed at him. 'He will get off you, but keep in mind, if you try anything, your going back down.'

'Understood.' replied Qui-Gon, and the weight of the beast was off him. As he looked up he saw the beast _fly_? It had flown to the man, no boy, and it settled on the boy's back. The boy had to have some sort of armour on to keep the creatures claws from ripping his back and shoulders apart. The boy was beautiful, he had hair that blazed like fire and eyes that seemed to be switching between blue and green. He was muscular and with the creature on his back he appeared regal, despite the clothing he wore. He wore garb similar to those of the rebels, only different as the boy had much more armour and a sort of wrapping around his arms. The wrappings looked to be leather, but Qui-Gon doubted they were. The most curious thing was that the boy had a stripe over his eyes, like paint. The stripe was painted as if to mimic the scales of the creature on his shoulders.

The strangest thing was that Qui-Gon had a certain feeling that he had met the boy before, that he should know the boy no matter what. Who he was though, was eluding him for an discernible reason. Qui-Gon just stared at him, just trying to figure out who he was, why this boy would be so familiar to him. The biggest question, however was why did the rebels listen to him? He wasn't of this planet. He had none of the people's distinctive features _and_ he was just a boy. He couldn't be more than eighteen.

'Come with me.' ordered the boy. The beast flapped its wings, for no apparent reason.

Qui-Gon sat up and winced as he felt his head spin. He paused and waited for the world to still. He got up and followed the boy when he started to lead him down a hallway.

'Who are you?'

'You can call me Dracoren.'

'But that's not your name.'

'No. It is my title.'

'Have we met before?'

'Yes.'

'Then why can't I place who you are?'

They stopped at a room and the boy gestured for him to go in. When Qui-Gon hesitated, the boy gave him a look that made him get into the room as fast possible.

'Stay here until Glayen, my companion here, comes to get you. Do not leave this room before then. My friend here can incapacitate you quite quickly, so I wouldn't recommend disobeying me.'

~

Obi-Wan was balanced on his finger and thumb, a position only well trained individuals were able to obtain. He hadn't thought twice about doing it. The position was natural for him, as it was the only way he achieved the level of concentration to speak to the Mother.

The Mother. Not many were able to see her. Fewer were able to speak to her. Part of Obi-Wan's abilities as a Dracoren was the ability to communicate with Her. And he didn't believe he needed her advice more than now.

 _Hello, my son._ Her voice washed over him with a serenity that calmed Obi-Wan like nothing else.

_Hello mother. You wanted to see me?_

_You can't keep up the disguise forever._

_Most would see that as lack of power._

_You not having the illusion has nothing to do with power._

_I know. I'm sorry._

_My son, you are causing yourself pain._

_You were the one who told me to leave him._

_You had to leave him at the time so you could follow your destiny. It is no longer so. Your interacting with him won't change anything. Except your mood. You cannot choose to keep who you are from him forever. I will not allow it._

_I know._

_Just... give me a week, please. I understand your concern but... I'm not ready, mother. It has been three years now, I don't know if I can face him as his padawan. Certainly not as a padawan who abandoned him._

_You have a week, my son._

_Thank you. You won't regret it._

The doors of the gardens opened as Glayen came in, accompanied by Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released it slowly, readying himself for this meeting.

_Goodbye mother. As always I have enjoyed your company and welcome your advice._

_Goodbye, my child of light. May the Force be with you as I can only do so much for you._

~

 

Qui-Gon had been taken to a small room with a mat in it. Nothing else. It was just what he had expected. Though he was confused. Who was this boy, this dracoren? At least he had admitted that his name isn't dracoren. The biggest question, though, is why was he so familiar? It didn't make sense. The boy's presence hadn't felt wrong or evil. His presence, if anything it had felt nice and trustworthy. Qui-Gon couldn't dwell on that because he appeared to be on the very side he was supposed to be opposing at the moment.

So instead he sank into meditation and hoped to find a solution to his interesting situation.

After an indiscernible amount of time the door slid open. The strange creature from before stood in the doorway. Qui-Gon remembered the boy's earlier warning. The beast could easily incapacitate him, he had said. Its claws looked quite deadly and Qui-Gon wasn't happy with the idea of going against them.

The beast led him towards a large garden and in the middle of it was the boy from before, balanced on his forefinger and thumb. Qui-Gon smiled at the look of peace on his face and wished that he was able to obtain that sort of serenity.

'Welcome to the gardens, Master Jinn. A place of peace, for those who seek it. Do you seek peace, Master Jedi? Or are all Jedi supposed to be at peace?' The boy seemed to know what the answer to that question already.

'Not all Jedi are at peace. We are not immune to... emotional harm'

'And you have experienced emotional harm?' the boy definitely knew something.

'Are you interrogating me or just curious?' the boy gave him a smirk.

'I'm just curious of course. Asking about your feelings isn't a great interrogation technique, now is it?'

'No, but you can find out a lot about a person by how they feel.'

'I see. You have seen through my my nefarious plot. I shall know all you secrets by asking you about your feelings.' The boy certainly had a sense of humour.

'To answer your question: I am as at peace as I can get.'

'You have questions for me, Master Jinn.' Well, he could certainly state the obvious.

'I thought this was the time for _you_ to ask _me_ questions.'

'You know much less about me and my kind then I know about yours.'

'My kind? Are you not human?' He certainly _looked_ human.

'I mean your kind as in Jedi and mine as dracoren.' Ah, that made sense.

'You could start with answering my question from before: Why can't I place who you are, despite the fact you have confirmed that we've met before.'

'It is... a gift. The Force is all around us, yes?'

'Yes.'

'What most don't realize, not through their own fault, is that the Force also has certain manifestations. The most powerful of these calls herself the Mother. She has a very high to connection to those who are Force-Sensitive. She has certain abilities which are cause by the fact that she is almost completely with the Force. Even those who have become achieved immortality after they pass into the Force do not have her abilities.' Qui-Gon was enraptured by the information. Manifestations of the Force? How could that be possible? 'The mother can connect with people with a certain... Force ability.'

'And what's that?'

'Mainly the dracoren and our companions, the dracori. Those with prescience also have a higher connection than the average Jedi. Only dracoren can speak with her with minimal training. A clever Jedi can be trained to speak with her as well.'

'So what makes one a dracoren?'

'We are chosen. We all start out as average Force-sensitives. The mother then... chooses us. She makes sure we find our dracori. She does not force us to abide by her wishes. If we do not want to stay with our dracori, we do not have to.'

'So any force sensitive has the potential to be a dracoren, say... a Jedi padawan?'

'There are not many dracoren pairs left, due to the lack of dracori. Misplaced yours, have you?'


	3. Selflessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos. I would appreciate any form of constructive criticism.  
> I would love to hear your opinions of the story and what you think of Glayen. I am also curious as to which POVs you prefer.

 There was a sudden flash of anger in Qui-Gon's eyes and Obi-Wan instantly regretted his words. He couldn't let Qui-Gon know that, though.

'What would you know about it?' the master's tone was sharp.

'About your padawan himself, or the fact he's gone?' Obi-Wan's tone was gentle.

Qui-Gon sighed. 'What do you know about loss?'

'What makes you think I know anything about loss?'

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be playing word games, but he couldn't help it. He'd been playing word games all his life.

'Your tone and your eyes. I snapped at you and you regretted your comment. Your tone wasn't at all mean when you ask about my padawan. So what have you lost?'

'In order to stay with Glayen I had to leave somebody... very important to me. Someone who had already known much pain.' Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. Oh, if Qui-Gon only knew how much he regretted leaving him, or that it was him that Obi-Wan was talking about. 'I am sorry I had to leave him.' Then Obi-Wan looked directly into Qui-Gon's eyes and tried to ignore the pain he saw there, 'But make no mistake, Master Jinn, I would not give Glayen up for anything. If going back to those I care about would hurt him in anyway, I would not go.'

'What did you give up to have Glayen?'

'What was your padawan like, Master Jinn?' Obi-Wan knew he was avoiding answering, and so did Qui-Gon, but for some reason, Qui-Gon didn't call him out on it.

'He was the most talented padawan I've seen in a long time. I wish I had more to do with his training than I did.' Obi-Wan almost choked on the pain in his former-master's voice.

'What do you mean? Were you not his first master?'

'I was his only master. He... he had a natural talent. I just helped guide him.'

'Do you know why he left? Or at least have an idea?'

'No. He just disappeared. I hope that he is okay. I have not seen him in several years. All I know is that he is alive, past that... he could be dying and I wouldn't know until he was dead. What do you know of your... important person?'

'I have been able to keep tabs on him. I would love to let him know that I am okay.'

Qui-Gon smiled bitterly. 'What a pair we make, Dracoren. I have lost one I care about, and you have left yours. How do you think this man you care about feels about losing you?' Obi-Wan looked down.

'I know how he feels. It breaks my heart, to know how I broke his. I don't think he cared about me as much I did him.'

'If you know that you hurt him then why do you not go to him? Is it because of the mother-'

'No. At the time I left him, it was neccesary. I would not respect anyone who said I cannot see those I care about.'

'It is your own fault,' Glayen piped up. 'You are being an idiot; as she outright told you that it isn't good for you to stay away from him. That you should let him know you're alive, but noooo you have this screwed up sense of duty to me that you can't go to the man and tell him you're alive.' The dracori sighed and looked at Qui-Gon, 'Understand, Jedi Master, that as much as I love my dracoren, he is a complete and utter idiot.'

'Hey!' Obi-Wan cried indignantly. He knew that his friend was right, though. It was why he didn't protest to the mother's timeline of a week of the disguise.

'Maybe you should listen to Glayen.' Qui-Gon said, 'If you care about this man, then you should probably tell him you're alive. I know that if my padawan was able to, I would want him to tell me that he is okay.' Then, to Obi-Wan's surprise he laughed. 'Well, Dracoren, when Glayen brought me down here, I expected many things. A heart to heart with my captor was not one of them.'

Obi-Wan laughed. 'I must admit, Master Jinn, I did not expect this either. I expected to have a short conversation to explain why you could not identify me, not to be telling you about who I left. I am sorry to keep you imprisoned but Glayen will now bring you back to your cell.'

'What?' Qui-Gon gave a mock-offended look, 'And I thought we were getting along!'

With that, Glayen took the Jedi Master out of the gardens and Obi-Wan relaxed. He had thought he could handle it but it had been harder than he had thought it would. He sighed and sank gracefully down into a medative position. He wasn't sure if he would be able to find balance, but he could try.

~

'You really care for him don't you?' Qui-Gon asked the strange beast guiding him through the corridors of the building he had been sprinting through not hours before.

'Who? Ob-My Dracoren?'

'Yes. You stayed silent until he mentioned staying away from people he cares about.'

'And what is it that you are implying by that?'

'That you didn't deem it very important to say anything until it caused him emotional turmoil. You didn't think that anything you said had any relevance until he was in pain, even if it wasn't physical. I am implying that you know who he is and why he won't tell me anything about any previous meeting of ours.'

'Yes. I know everything about him that is relevant to know. Who you are, and who he was to you. Though I am surprised that even with the mother's disguise you did not recognize him.' The way he had phrased that peaked Qui-Gon's curiosity.

'Did I know him well?'

'Yes, you did. I cannot tell you much more other than that you knew him before he met me. So who he is... very different from who you would have known before. He has grown very much over the last few years. He has a strong belief that because of me he can't have any other... what's the word? Ah, yes. Attachments. He is very loyal, but despite all that does not understand some of our ways. He does not understand that while it is important that he... cares for me, there are parts of who we are that not only encourage attachments to beings other than each other, but need for us to care for others.'

'What do you mean?' Qui-Gon asked, curious.

'Part of being a dracoren or a dracori is that we have soul mates. It is not necessarily a romantic thing. Our mates can be anything from a brotherly bond to a romantic one. I do not believe the mother has informed my Dracoren of this fact as you can see with his only attachment being me.'

'So you think he's cold and detached?' That didn't seem like the boy he had just met.

'No. You see, he gives a little bit of himself to all of these people. He is the most caring individual you will ever meet. And yet while he lets everyone take pieces of him, he never lets anyone care for him. He gives everything and yet he wants nothing. Except one person. One person who he won't let himself go to.'

'Why won't he let anyone one care for him? Do you know?'

'He's a child of the light. He knows that anything he does could lead to his eventual death. He is afraid to leave anyone behind that could possibly hurt anyone else. He cares too much and he's too selfless. The only thing he has ever done that was purely for himself in the last few years is take me. I sometimes think he is trying to punish himself.'

Qui-Gon looked down. The idea that somebody was so selfless that they didn't do anything for themself for years was astonishing. Qui-Gon could see as to why Glayen called him a child of light. No one with any darkness in them could have that level of selflessness. It was curious. Glayen had also said that the boy was punishing himself. But why? What was he punishing himself for. Some death? Or what?

'What do you think he's punishing himself for?'

'Leaving. I believe he thinks that he can't do anything for himself because he made one selfish decision. By taking me, by deciding to let me live, a completely selfless action, he had to leave people he cared about. He believes that to atone he can't do anything for himself. Contradicting that, if he's punishing himself for leaving than it's strange he doesn't think he deserves to go back.'

'Why wouldn't he think that he deserves to go back?'

'He's afraid.'

'Of what?'

'He wants to go back but he also wants those he cares about to accept him when he goes back. He's afraid that, even though what he is becoming is more than worthy of the attention of the Mother, those he cares about will not accept the fact he left willingly. He fears rejection, though I believe he would never leave me. There is nothing I want more for him than for him to realize that he doesn't have to give himself up for others. That he can have things for himself. That while we should all do our best to be good people, wanting something for yourself doesn't make you a bad person.'

'It must be hard for you. To have someone you obviously care about do nothing to achieve their own happiness.' Qui-Gon had no idea what it must be like to watch someone you care about as much as Glayen obviously cares about his dracoren, do something that could possibly kill him.

'It is. I wish that I could do something more. It is hard to help somebody who only problem appears to be too little selfishness.'

~

Glayen sighed. Sometimes Obi-Wan could be so... hardheaded. His dracoren did not believe in anything other than pure selflessness. Sometimes Glayen cursed his luck for getting this child of light who wouldn't listen to anything that opposed his idea of complete and utter selflessness. It frustrated him that he could do nothing to ease the pain his dracoren caused himself by giving so much of his heart out and not accepting anything or anyone to give him _anything_ in return.

He knew that dracoren and dracori were matched as they were so that they would compliment each other. They would be able to work well and care for each other. Glayen always thought that the reason he was paired with Obi-Wan Kenobi was so that he could prevent the former padawan from killing himself. Whether his death would be cause by him getting killed to save another or because he simply broke himself. Glayen knew that he would stand by him and try his best to piece him back together.

The first thing he had to do was make sure that Obi-Wan understood that there might be many things he see do but he obviously did not see the pain in Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes when his former padawan was mentioned. He hoped that Obi-Wan would figure out how important he was to Qui-Gon before they broke each other apart.


	4. The Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I had to do the last bit really quickly.

 Obi-Wan sat deep in meditation. Not communing with the mother. Just meditating. He knew Glayen’s theory as to why he wouldn’t tell Qui-Gon who he was. Glayen was wrong. He just… wasn’t ready. What does one say to a man they were in love with but abandoned for a creature they had never met before. ‘Sorry’ seemed inadequate but what else could he say?

Then he sighed deeply and put his hands in his head. When he had come to this planet he had come to give the people a fighting chance. He had not expected to run into Qui-Gon Jinn of all people. He loved Qui-Gon but he couldn't let him know who he was just yet. He knew that Qui-Gon wouldn’t exactly be happy about it when he found out who he was but Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to care.

The Garden door slid open and Glayen padded in on all fours.

‘Hello, Ben.’ The dracori greeted in his growly voice.

‘Hey, Glay.’ said Obi-Wan with a smile, ‘What’s going on with the rebels?’

‘They’re doing good with battle techniques but their strategy needs work. I think that despite their initial incompetence they are doing quite well.’

‘Initial incompetence? Aw, Glayen, anyone would think that you don’t like doing this.’

‘I don’t mind doing it. It is just a bit tedious when you get the fifth group of rebels that know _nothing_ about battle and you have to train them.’ At that Obi-Wan laughed.

‘You know, Glay, I don’t think we’ll have to do this again for a while. I‘ve got a feeling we will be doing other things for the next few weeks.’

‘Oh thank the gods. I love helping people out but, gods, if I have to tell one more person...’ Obi-Wan laughed again.

‘I know, I know. It can get frustrating but it is satisfying to watch them fight after they finally get some training.’

‘We are truly lucky that you have the job of diplomat in our little duo, because if it was me who had to do any negotiating we would not be allowed anywhere.’

‘I don’t have to remind you that eating people is not the best way of negotiating do I?’

‘That was once Ben! I said I was sorry.’

‘We are lucky they didn’t kick us off Raxus, Glay! The only reason we _didn’t_ was because the one you ate was going to betray them.’

‘I knew that! That was why I ate him. They were so ungrateful.’ Obi-Wan shook his head.

‘Just try and warn us next time. You scared all the senators half to death.’

‘Why do you think they agreed to our terms so readily?’

‘Maybe it was my wit and charm. Especially in convincing them not to exile us and possibly kill you.’

‘I could have handled myself!’ Obi-Wan grinned at the indignant look that Glayen gave him.

‘Without getting anyone killed on accident?’

‘Umm...’

‘See? My point. You need a bit more skill in the art of subtlety and diplomacy. You are going to get us killed one day.’

‘Nah, your diplomatic skills are enough for the both of us. I’m sure with you around we won’t get killed. Besides, you’re known as the child of the light, bright enough that several hundred groups of people would do most anything that you don’t get killed.’

‘Please don’t remind me.’ Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable.

‘What, don’t you like the fact that everyone loves you?’

‘I keep feel like they’re trying to use me.’ Obi-Wan said as he lowered his eyes.

‘Yes. Many people want to use you. Maybe not in the manipulative way, but I’ve heard among humanoids you’re quite beautiful. At times, too beautiful.’ Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in realization. So that was why he constantly heard Glayen sighing during negotiations.

‘And you never told me?’ Obi-Wan gave Glayen a look of mock betrayal.

‘Did you think people were mocking you when they called you beautiful? Because you may be an idiot but you are, if anything, beautiful.’

‘What? I’m not an- oh you little-’ he never finished his because he and Glayen had both burst into laughter. They both laughed so hard their stomachs ached. Their were even tears streaming down Obi-Wan’s face and Glayen’s scales glowed as the often did when he was happy. When Obi-Wan finally regained control of himself he thought If this is what I get for leaving the order, _if this is my gift for leaving all that I knew, for leaving Qui-Gon then I am happy with what I have. No matter how much leaving him hurt and still hurts_.

When Obi-Wan saw his best friend’s scales glowing with joy he knew that he would do anything to keep this young dracori with him. He had after all ben with the little beast since his birth.

~

The tasks of which he had been assigned had been mundane ones and he believed that they were testing to see exactly how far they could push him. The Dracoren had laughed when he had grumbled about carting the same crate of fruit across the facility for the third time.

The Dracoren was very interesting. He had a sense of humour, he was almost eerily perceptive and one of the most intelligent people Qui-Gon had met. On the other hand the boy seemed distant at times. Qui-Gon constantly thought about what Glayen had told him about the Dracoren’s self flagellation. It saddened him at the thought of such a kind human doing such a thing to themselves.

He had also spent some time with the dracori, Glayen. It had been interesting to learn about the dracori. He had been saddened to find out just how few dracori were left. As far as Glayen knew, there were even less Dracoren. The little beast was a joy to be around though. Despite the fact that there was only a few of his people left he appeared to be quite happy with life.

It was interesting that despite how he and the pair met, they seemed to like him well enough. The rebels seemed to be wary of him. He wasn’t that surprised though. He had infiltrated their home base and broken into their computers. He thought that the only reason they hadn’t killed him was because of the Dracoren. He seemed to care for Qui-Gon, though Qui-Gon didn’t know why. He had promised that after a week he would tell Qui-Gon who he was which meant that he would figure it out tomorrow. He didn’t know whether to be excited or dreading it. He should be excited because he would finally find out who this wonderful boy was. He dreaded the fact that this boy could be anyone. This boy could be a sith, or a politician. Or he could be an old friend he thought was dead. With his luck, he was a sith.

He believed the reason the Dracoren interacted with him as he did was so that when tomorrow did come he would have at least seen this boy as someone other than who Qui-Gon had once known. Qui-Gon truly wanted this boy to be someone he loved though. But he knew it was selfish to have such thoughts and prepared himself for the worst.

~

Glayen greeted Qui-Gon in the morning. Qui-Gon was always glad to speak with the little beast, though he was less inclined to do so this morning. Glayen didn’t seem to mind though.

‘You seem agitated. Are you worried as to who my Dracoren is? You will not be disappointed.’

‘There is still the lingering fear that he is an enemy of mine. I would not wish for the affection I feel for this kind hearted boy to be soiled by who I once knew him as.’

‘I know. Do not worry. The Force brought the two of you together for a reason. As the Force brought him to me for a reason. When you see who he truly is, remember this: he sacrificed everything he wanted to be for me. Do not let any association with him damper that sacrifice.’ Qui-Gon smiled at that, though it was a sad one.

‘I will try not to let who he was get to me.’

‘Then follow me.’

~

Qui-Gon walked into the Gardens as he had every morning for the past week. Calmly with all the peace of a jedi. That serenity was brought to a sudden halt when the boy in front of him turned around. When he saw the boy’s face his heart stopped.

_No, no, no, no. That’s impossible. He can’t be, I would should have known. How could I miss that of all things?_

Qui-Gon Jinn could not think of anything other than the fact that the boy he saw in front of him had been in his dreams every night for the last three years. This was the boy who he had not seen for too long. This was the boy he had committed years of his life to teach. This was the boy he loved but had never told so. This was the one thing he longed to have. This was the padawan, his love and his life. All the breath in his body went out as he breathed the name of the boy he loved so dearly.

‘Obi-Wan?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Always

Obi-Wan had spent all morning in meditation, had spoken with the mother and tried everything he could to calm and prepare himself. Prepare himself for any anger or rejection. He knew that when Qui-Gon saw who he really was he wouldn’t laugh and give him a hug. Obi-Wan had practically abandoned the man; even when he knew about Xanatos. So Obi-Wan prepared himself for anger shock and rejection.

He was not prepared for the clear grief and rejection so clear on his former master’s face.

‘Obi-Wan?’ His heart wrenched at the utter desolation in Qui-Gon’s voice. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, not able to look at his face any longer. He heard Qui-Gon walk forward and instinctively tensed up, ready for a slap, or pain. His former master surprised him again by enveloping him in a tight embrace. Obi-Wan’s knees gave out and the only reason he didn’t fall over was because of Qui-Gon’s arms around him.

Obi-Wan felt tears well up in his eyes and blinked them back. It had been so hard to spend the last week with Qui-Gon and not tell him anything. He still wasn’t ready to face Qui-Gon but now he had no choice. He felt Qui-Gon pull away. Obi-Wan looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes but Qui-Gon cupped his face with large hands and forced him to look up. Qui-Gon’s eyes took in the sight of Obi-Wan’s face like he had never seen it before. Then he smiles, his eyes lighting up in a way they hadn’t in years.

Obi-Wan looked away. He didn’t deserve that smile. He had walked away and didn’t deserve Qui-Gon’s forgiveness. He couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes and started to fall.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered, voice breaking, ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Oh, Obi-Wan,’ he heard Qui-Gon say, ‘What’s wrong? I’ve finally found you, why does that upset you?’ He looked up to see the man kneeling before him.

‘Why aren’t you angry? You should be angry. I fought so hard to become your apprentice I did so much to try and earn your approval, then I abandoned you; you shouldn’t be so happy. Not with me.’ 

‘You didn’t abandon me. You saved a life.’

‘But to do so I had to leave you! _That_ should make you angry.’ With that he jerked away and covered his face. _Why is he being so nice? I don’t deserve it._

 

‘Obi-Wan, look at me.’ Obi-Wan turned around and looked at Qui-Gon, unable to resist that tone. ‘I am not angry because I’ve found you. For three years I’ve waited to see you again. For three years the only thing I’ve known is that you were alive. I couldn’t tell as to whether or not you were in pain, if you were ill or if you were perfectly fine. I’ve found you and you’re okay. You also have the most interesting companion.’ Obi-Wan finally looked into Qui-Gon’s eyes and was shocked by the sheer joy he found in the blue depths. Then Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's face, and he suddenly felt close to crying.

 

‘Hello Qui-Gon.’ he said, giving a watery smiling, ‘It’s been a while.’

‘Hello Padawan.’ replied Qui-Gon, returning the smile.

‘Am I?’ Obi-Wan asked with a self-deprecating look.

‘Of course. No matter what, you will always be my padawan. It does matter that you haven’t been in the order for a while. You are my padawan.’ Obi-Wan was nearly undone by the sincere look on Qui-Gon's face.

‘What if I don’t rejoin the order? I don’t know if I will. Even if I try, they might not accept me. I _have_ been gone for three years.’

‘Then,’ Qui-Gon said with a smile that made Obi-Wan feel better, ‘You will still be my padawan. if only in my heart. Though, I finally understand Glayen’s sense of humour.’

‘Indeed.’ replied Obi-Wan with a wide grin.

Glayen nudged Obi-Wan’s palm and growled. ‘Now that your moment is over, Obi-Wan, you need to eat.’

‘What are you, my mother?’ snarked Obi-Wan.

‘When it comes to your health, sleep and eating, yes I am.’ said Glayen in a matter of fact manner.

They all burst into laughter at that. Obi-Wan smiled when he caught his breath. _Well it seems I can have the two people I care about without any problems. What was I so afraid of?_

~

‘So what have you been up to in the last few years?’ Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan. He was confused about Obi-Wan’s reaction to his recognition. He hadn’t been able to tell if the boy’s tears had been in grief or joy. Not until he had started apologizing. He was shocked Obi-Wan thought he would be angry. Surprised and a bit hurt, definitely, but angry? No.

‘I’ve been doing quite a bit. Glayen and I have been to over a hundred planets and we’ve helped fix problems and such. Sometimes we get paid for it. For money I occasionally get contracts as a bodyguard as well as bartending.’ 

‘Bartending? And how does that work out?’ Amusement sparkled in Qui-Gon’s eyes.

‘You’d be surprised how well people pay when they’re drunk.’ Obi-Wan grinned at him, ‘You also get the most interesting stories. I once got stuck listening to and old Rodian telling a story about his eopie. It was surprisingly fascinating.’ Qui-Gon laughed easily for the first time in years as he listened to some of the outlandish stories that Obi-Wan told him of his adventures in bartending. 

‘What’s it like travelling with Glayen?’ Qui-Gon finally asked, after several stories.

‘It’s interesting. Though it is irritating living with someone who eats nothing but raw meat.’

‘Hey!’ cried Glayen, indignant, ‘How do you think I feel about you cooking everything? It’s disgusting.’ Qui-Gon laughed at them, though the familiarity they had with each other hurt, because he did not have it.

‘It is nice to know that he will always be with me. What have you been doing for the last few years?’

‘I spent the first year after you disappeared looking for you. I must say, you are either really good at hiding or just extremely lucky.’

‘I’m good at hiding. It is quite hard to hide from Jedi Masters though. You got quite close several times.’

‘Nice to know I wasn’t a complete failure at finding you.’ Obi-Wan frowned at that.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay. You don’t have to apologise every time one of us mentions it.’ He would make Obi-Wan forgive himself if it was the last thing he did.

‘I know. It’s just… I’m sorry I left you and...’

‘You know why I stopped looking for you?’

‘No. Why?’ Obi-Wan looked genuinely confused.

‘Master Yoda said that if I kept looking for you, I would kill myself. Then I would never see you again. I didn’t want that. So I stopped looking. While I’m not fond of the circumstance, I am overjoyed that we have met again.’

‘Even if it’s only this once?’ Obi-Wan looked hopeful.

‘Of course.’ Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a smile so brilliant that it warmed his heart to see it.

‘So, my old master, what else have you been doing over the last few years?’

‘Oh you know.’ said Qui-Gon smiling, ‘Same old, same old. I’ve been doing missions almost nonstop, I have been chased and nearly killed more times than I care to count. I’ve had some _very_ boring diplomatic missions.’

‘I used to _really_ hate those.To think that the diplomatic one of our Dracoren duo is me.’

‘ _Really_?’ Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a look of complete disbelief.

‘Hey! I can be diplomatic.’ Obi-Wan huffed and looked away, but he was smiling, "My diplomatic skills aside, I think it's time for you to tell  _me_ a few stories."

Qui-Gon grinned. _Maybe it’s not going to be so bad._

_~_

Glayen padded into Obi-Wan’s room and gave him as much as a smirk as he could.

‘Now that wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, not was it?’ Obi-Wan glared at him.

‘You know, I _really_ hate it when you’re right. I’m supposed to be teaching you and crap but then you say things like that and I wonder who’s older.’

‘We are a team, Ben. I have some answers and information you don’t have as you have answers and information I don’t have. That’s how we work. If you have a question about Dracoren related things I would be happy to answer. The same thing goes with me and human stuff. Though no matter how many times you explain it, I will never understand cooked meats.’

‘Could you explain the markings then?’ Obi-Wan pulled off the krayt hide bindings he had around his right arm. Where the bindings had been were intricate markings. They were beautiful and to Obi-Wan they gave off an aura of deadliness but in the way a of someone who knows how to kill you in a hundred different ways but never will. They felt like comfort, home and protection. He loved them and he would never remove them. He also felt like he should never ever show them to anyone except Glayen and maybe someone else but he had never felt an urge to do so. All he knew was that they were a vital part of being a Dracoren, though Glayen said he wouldn’t explain until a certain point.

It had nearly killed him to get the krayt hide bindings and then it had taken him weeks to make them the way that felt… right.

‘I suppose I can tell you now. Just know that I didn’t tell you before because she told me not to.’

‘I don’t understand. Is it something… bad?’

‘No. Just listen. The mother’s gift to Dracoren, other than their Dracori, is a soulmate. Someone that is bound to them at the soul. She told me it was because so many of the Dracoren had to leave those they cared about that she would give them someone they could have forever. Someone who was almost perfect for them. She said that when the time was right you would know exactly who it is. But not now.’

Obi-Wan looked down at his markings again and trusted the mother to let him know who his soulmate was when the time came. He saw the markings and knew that in someplace there was someone for him. He just wondered who it was, then he realised he didn’t care.


	6. True, Pure Joy

‘I’m leaving.’ Obi-Wan’s head whipped up to look at Qui-Gon.

‘What?’ Obi-Wan looked a bit shocked.

‘I have finished my mission here. The negotiations are done. The Council wants me back so I can report. I believe you’re going as well?’

‘Umm… yeah. I just hadn’t thought about it.’ Actually he had pointedly not thought about it since it meant having to leave Qui-Gon. He knew the time would come that they would have to part ways but Obi-Wan liked to pretend it wasn’t going to happen. Glayen constantly scolded him for his coping mechanism but he couldn’t stop it.

‘You know...’ Qui-Gon looked a bit hesitant.

‘Yes?’ He had peeked Obi-Wan’s curiosity.

‘You never decided on whether or not you were going to come to the temple with me. Are you going to come or not?’

‘I don’t know. There are too many variables. I still don’t know if I _want_ to rejoin the order much less take the chance they would reject me if I tried.’

‘You don’t have to rejoin the order. It’s just that there are so many people who would leap at the chance to say hello to you again, so many people that miss you and just so many reasons that you should come back even if only for a little while.’ Suddenly Glayen jumped up from his meal to join them.

‘Yeah, yeah!’ he said acting like a hatchling, ‘I want to meet your friends! Come on, we should go. You know he’s right!’

‘Whoa, whoa, Glay! Calm down.’ Obi-Wan said, then glared at them both and sighed, ‘Fine. I’ll come.’

~

Obi-Wan sat in the room he had been using for the last few weeks with his head in his hands. He had no idea how he would cope with explaining everything to the Council and he had no idea how they would react to Glayen and frankly it terrified him. He knew that there was the possibility that he would walk out if the Council room seething and never walk into again. He also knew there was the distinct possibility that once he walked into the room and never leave the Jedi ever again. To him, neither would be a bad thing. He would deal. If they decided he was to rejoin, and he decided that would be best, then he would rejoin them. If they decided he would never be a Jedi, whether he wanted to or not, he would deal. He had dealt without them for the last three years, he could deal without them for three more, three more after that and then however many years he lived after that. He wished he knew which he prefered though.

<<Hey.>> Glayen grumbled in Dragontongue, <<Quit worrying. Remember, whatever decision you or they make, you will always have me, and though you don’t know it, Master Jinn with you. We won’t leave you.>>

<<I dunno, you would want to leave me _eventually_. I don’t want you to watch me use the ‘fresher, than you very much. >> Obi-Wan replied in the same growling language as Glayen snorted.

<<Force Ben! I don’t _want_ to watch you in the ‘fresher. You can be so perverted. I mean we won’t let you go through this alone. >> He walked over to Ben and placed a clawed paw on each of his shoulders, <<Ben, I’m not going to leave you to live your life alone. Not when I have grown as big as a house and seem impossible to hide, nor when you think that you have made the biggest mistake ever and I couldn’t possibly stay. And Qui-Gon? You left the man for three years and he wants you to be with him, so stop worrying. It’ll be okay.>> Glayen stared at him with soul seeing eyes and he knew that the Dracori didn’t even have to speak to tell him how much he cared. Obi-Wan leaned down and touched his forehead to his old friend’s forehead.

<<Thank you. Not just for your words but you good humour.>>

<<I’ve been teaching you well, have I not?’>> At that Obi-Wan gave Glayen a light hit.

‘I never should have taught you what a sense of humour was!’ he laughed in Basic.

The door slid open and the both looked up, mirth in their eyes. Qui-Gon stood their with his eyebrows raised and his mouth twisted up in amusement. ‘You two ready to go?’ he looked a bit regretful to be interrupting such happy scene.

‘Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec to grab my bag.’  Obi-Wan grabbed his bag then paused, shoulders tensed. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder who then sighed, ‘I’m coming.’ he said, looking at Qui-Gon with a slight smile.

_One week later_

They got to Coruscant without any running into any trouble. ‘ _Quite a shocker, master._ ’, Obi-Wan had not hesitated to inform Qui-Gon. That had earned him a slap upside the head which only caused him to laugh harder while Glayen rolled his eyes and he leaped up onto his Dracoren’s shoulder.

Qui-Gon had informed the Council that he had found something interesting during his mission and would be bringing it to show to them when he gave them his report. That had earned him another one of Obi-Wan’s snarky comments. Qui-Gon was glad that OBi-Wan felt comfortable to be that sassy towards him. Every time his padawan tried to convince him that he was _definitely_ not sassy Qui-Gon just raised an eyebrow at him and looked amused. This usually caused his padawan to give him more sass.

As they walked down the halls of the temple they got more than one strange look. Not only was Qui-Gon Jinn laughing and smiling again, but there was a strange young man who looked strangely like Obi-Wan Kenobi and a strange scaly beast with them. They all burst into laughter when a young knight stopped to stare at them, who then started to outright gape at them.

By the time they arrived to the Council waiting room Glayen’s scales were glowing in joy and amusement. They started to dullen when Qui-Gon had to go into the Council room alone but they didn’t stop entirely. And secretly Qui-Gon never wanted them to stop.

‘Hello Qui-Gon.’ Mace said with little formality after the Council room doors closed.

‘Hello Masters.’ Qui-Gon said with a bow. And he started to give his report.

‘Found something during your mission, you did. Tell us you will.’ Yoda instructed with a strange look on his face.

‘I found a boy and a creature he was looking after. The boy has an interesting connection to the Force. He was able to hide his true features from me for a week. When I asked how he did it he told me he was able to commune with a manifestation of the Force that hid his feature for him. The creature he had with him is very intelligent and has been dependent on the boy since a very young age.’

‘He hid his feature? Why would he want to do that?’ It was Ki-Adi Mundi who asked that question.

‘He’s standing outside right now. How about you ask him that question.’

‘Let him in you shall.’ said Yoda.

‘Yes master.’ said Qui-Gon and opened the door. Obi-Wan walked in with Glayen astride his shoulders. They walked with grace and confidence in all their glory. Glayen had curled his wings around his Dracoren in a way that added a higher semblance of grace and sheer power to their appearance. Obi-Wan’s attire just put the icing on the cake as he was wearing clothing that, while elegant, showed him as someone who had a lot of experience on his belt. The intricate weavings of leather on his arm made him appear that much more regal. The best part wasn’t their entrance or even the regality they exuded, but the dead silence in the Council Chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Every single council member sat in dead silence. Some of them looked shell shocked while others looked pleasantly surprised, Mace Windu looked angry while Yoda just looked extremely smug. Qui-Gon looked pleased with himself at being able, however indirectly, to reduce the Council to silence. Obi-Wan stood with his head held high, Glayen on his shoulders and both of them had defiance strung throughout their bodies. Obi-Wan had a slight smirk at the silence that had struck the chamber. They were beautiful, regal and, if they tried to be, terrifying.   
‘My God.’ breathed Adi Gallia, ‘Where have you been in the last four years, Obi-Wan? And what the Hell is on on shoulders?’ Glayen growled at that, indignant to be called an it, but understanding Adi’s lack of knowledge. Obi-Wan ran a soothing hand on one of his wings and gave a small smile at Adi’s fearful glance at Glayen.  
‘That would be a long story, Master Gallia.’ Obi-Wan replied looking shockingly calm.  
‘Then shorten it!’ cried Mace ‘Gods Obi-Wan, no one in the Order has seen you in four years and then this.’ He gestured helplessly at Obi-Wan and Glayen.  
Obi-Wan studied the Council with an indecipherable look on his face. He then lifted his hand to stroke Glayen’s snout, eyes leaving the Council to gaze at the creature with the intensity of a holovid villain. ‘I left when I was given a choice. I could take a baby animal, who would die if I didn’t help it, or I could stay with the Jedi. I chose the first choice.’  
‘What difference does the life of one animal make?’ asked Saesee Tiin. Glayen growled and flapped his wings in irritation. Saesee glanced at Glayen nervously.  
‘What difference does the life of one animal make? The animal I saved was part of an almost extinct species of force sensitive creatures who bonded with exceptionally sensitive force users. And he is sitting on my shoulders. You might want to watch what you say, Master Tiin. He doesn’t take lightly to insults. Less so to himself, more so to me.’ Obi-Wan smirked at the master who suddenly seemed exceedingly uncomfortable.   
‘A dracori, you seem to have acquired.’ noted Master Yoda. He had a look of awe, one that Obi-Wan would have never thought to see on the old master’s face.  
‘Yes master. You know of them?’ Obi-Wan looked shocked at the revelation.  
‘Yes. A long time it has been, since one has walked the walls of the temple. Longer still, since they flew through the galaxy. A very special gift, you have been given. See that you remember that, yes? Forget that and more than just my gimer stick, you will have to worry about, hmmm?’  
‘Of course, Master Yoda.’ Obi-Wan finally smiled at the master. ‘Although, when did the Dracoren last walk these halls? All I really know is that most Dracori were lost hundreds of years ago. Long enough that they were thought a myth.’  
‘Many Jedi became Dracoren, when there were many Dracori. The Mother came first, we knew. Very young, I was, when the were lost. Master Windu, a question, you had.’  
‘Are you looking to rejoin the Order?’ Obi-Wan cocked his head speculatively. He took another moment to study the Council. He then looked down and released a breath. Then he looked up and pulled his shoulders back.  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘You don’t know?’ Depa Billaba asked, curiosity lacing her tone, ‘Most wouldn’t even see the choice.’  
‘I don’t know because I have certain things I need to do. Things that being a part of the Order would hinder.’  
‘What things?’ asked Mace, incredulous.  
‘If I had been in the Order,’ he said holding up his arm and showing his leather bound arm, ‘I would never have been able to do what I needed to get these.’  
‘What is so important about those?’ Adi asked.  
‘They are coverings.’ Glayen said, shocking the entire Council, ‘They cover the arm that has The Markings of the Soul. The Markings will only be willingly shown to two non Dracoren. The Dracoren’s dracori, and the Mother’s true gift.’  
‘What is ‘the Mother’s true gift’?’ asked Plo Koon.  
‘Most Dracoren have to leave people who are close to them, so as a gift of… apology, you could say, she gives each Dracoren a soulmate. Someone who can love them and stay with them throughout their life. The Mother always chooses someone who matches the Dracoren. Someone she knows will love them. Not many people will stay with a Dracoren or deal with their Dracori, so the Mother gives them someone who _can_ leave but won’t.’  
‘Who is she? The Mother you have mentioned.’ asked Adi Gallia.  
Obi-Wan looked a bit surprised at the question but quickly explained.  
‘If you said she hasn’t forced you to stay away, why did you?’ It was Eeth Koth who asked this question.  
‘I… The time wasn’t right. I wasn’t needed.’ Obi-Wan was shifting uncomfortably, ‘And I was scared. I was scared of what the Council would do, of what you would think.’  
‘Are you still scared?’ asked Depa.  
‘Terrified.’ replied Obi-Wan, ‘But I found that it doesn’t matter. I have survived the last few years without you and you can’t force me to stay here against my will. While I might be scared of these things, I can work past them.’  
‘A great Jedi, you are.’ commented Yoda, to which Obi-Wan smiled sadly.  
‘I’m not a jedi. Not anymore.’ he looked as if he truly believed it, eyes on the ground and shoulders slumped.  
‘Decide who is Jedi and who is not, we do not. A decision for the Force, it is. A jedi you are.’  
To that Obi-Wan bowed to the old master, with amazing grace for someone with a creature on their back.   
‘We need to discuss this. You are dismissed Padawan Kenobi, Master Jinn.’ dismissed Mace.  
~  
As soon as Obi-Wan exited the Council Chamber he slumped down and rubbed his face. Glayen swung off his shoulders and shook himself off for an unknown reason. The two beings who had seemed in control and so regal in the Council Chamber suddenly seemed exhausted beyond belief. It was a shocking transition.  
‘Obi-Wan? Are you okay?’ Qui-Gon seemed concerned at how tired the boy seemed. He had seemed so mature when he had been facing the Council but now he just looked like the boy he was.  
‘I missed a lot of things when I left the Order. Seeing the Council was not one of those things.’ He gave Qui-Gon a small grin, while Qui-Gon laughed.  
‘I must say, you had a brilliant way of avoiding it.’ Obi-Wan and Glayen laughed at that.  
‘If I never have stand in front of the Council again, it will be too soon.’  
‘I don’t think a Jedi alive enjoys that. Anyone who does is insane.’ Qui-Gon said, grinning at Obi-Wan. ‘Wanna spar? See if you’ve kept up with your ‘saber skills.’  
‘It’s on.’  
~  
An hour later found the two lying on the floor, panting. Glayen sat on one of the watching stands, looking a bit awed at what had just passed.  
‘I think ‘kept up with your skills’ is a bit of an understatement. I think it’s a miracle either of us is still alive.’ Obi-Wan gave a breathy laugh at that.  
‘You’re not the only one who had a challenged. I was barely able to keep up with you. I don’t think I’ll be getting up anytime soon.’  
‘Sadly, if you want dinner, you’ll have to.’ At that Obi-Wan groaned and sat up. ‘Come on, Padawan, we’re eating at my place. I’ve had to learn to cook while you were away.’ Obi-Wan gave him a look of disbelief at that.  
‘I’ll have to taste this miracle before I believe it.’  
‘You have such little faith in me.’ Qui-Gon said, mockingly offended, ‘You’d think that you’d have a little hope in your Master’s culinary skills.’  
‘Master, I’ve eaten your food. Anyone who has, has lost all hope in you ever cooking something that wasn’t poisonous.’  
‘It took me a week to get Micah to come over and taste it. He was shocked. You might be too.’  
‘I will come and taste this miracle then.’ Obi-Wan said with a slight smirk, ‘But only after I take a shower. You took, I don’t want to eat with someone who smells of sweat.’  
‘Imp.’ Qui-Gon said with a small smile.  
‘Always.’  
~  
Obi-Wan arrived at Qui-Gon’s quarters half an hour later with Glayen on his shoulders. He still wore a variation of what Qui-Gon at one point called his ‘pirate outfit’. Obi-Wan had laughed and admitted that it was easier to constantly dress as a pirate than try and keeping a supply of Jedi robes. The he had winked and said it was also easier to travel when people were too busy staring at his arse to realize what he was doing.  
Qui-Gon opened the door and waved Obi-Wan in. ‘I figured you’d be bringing Glayen so I also cooked a good hunk of meat just for him.’ he told his guest. Glayen looked at Obi-Wan gleefully.  
‘Can we keep him?’ he asked excitedly as Obi-Wan laughed.  
‘Sorry Glay, that would be up to him.’ he said with a smile towards Qui-Gon, ‘What do you think, Master?’  
‘I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t oppose to you and him staying in your own room. That good enough for you Glayen?’  
‘I don’t know...’ Glayen said with a slight smile, ‘It seems more like you keeping us.’  
‘Come on. Dinner’s ready.’ They settled down at Qui-Gon’s dining table where a meal sat. Obi-Wan made a show of smelling it and taking a bite then giving Qui-Gon an approving glance. Qui-Gon shook his head and muttered ‘imp’.  
As they ate dinner Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember when this had been a normal thing and when he settled down in his old bed to sleep he smiled and knew whether or not he would rejoin the Order, if given the choice.  
~  
The next morning they were summoned down to the Council Chamber to decide Obi-Wan’s fate.  
‘Obi-Wan Kenobi, step forward.’ instructed Mace Windu. Obi-Wan did so. ‘You have been away from the Jedi order for over three years. You told us that the decision to leave was willing and now we are going to decide as to whether not you would be allowed back into the Order. Based on the information given to us by Master Jinn, it appears that you have followed the Code and...’ The list of information that would judge Obi-Wan’s fate went on and on. In the end they made a decision. ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has been decided that if you would wish to retake your place as Padawan learner to Master Jinn, you may. We also understand that you have a duty to something higher than the Jedi and you will at times have to turn to a higher duty. We would try to accommodate to that.Do you accept?’ Obi-Wan looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn’t expected to be accepted back into the Order. Qui-Gon looked ecstatic. Then he looked confused at the expression Obi-Wan wore.  
‘I’m sorry Masters. You have given me a brilliant chance and a most gracious, particularly for someone who willingly left, but I must decline. I cannot rejoin the Order.’ said Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, completely distraught. In fact the only one who looked unsurprised at the young man’s decision was Master Yoda. ‘My destiny lies elsewhere. Though this time, I will not run. But I cannot stay. I wish I could, I wish I could become the Knight I felt I was to be when I was younger, but I cannot.’


	8. The Four of Contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week, life got in the way. So I'm going to give you guys a longer chapter, poster earlier.

‘Obi-Wan?’ Qui-Gon looked worried for his former padawan. The boy hadn’t said a word since they had left the council chamber.

‘Yes Qui-Gon?’ Obi-Wan sounded more tired than ever.

‘Why?’ Obi-Wan didn’t have to ask to know what Qui-Gon was referring to.

I don’t know. I just felt that what I need to do, what the galaxy needs from me is something other than being a Jedi. I don’t know what it is, but this time I’m going to stay in contact. I’m not going to run away again.’

‘Do you know what you’re going to do? Since you’re not going to be a jedi?’

‘I don’t know. I think I might be a helper. Somebody the Jedi can call upon to help with problems that normal Jedi can’t do because their limitations.’

‘What limitations?’ Qui-Gon asked, indignant.

‘The law. I could be a contact. Three years hiding does give you certain abilities and you meet quite a few people. I could just help out.’ Then Obi-Wan’s face lit up, ‘I could help you with missions on occasion. If you need to work with someone you’re familiar with or maybe… just for the fun of it.’

‘I think you’ve forgotten the kind of missions I go on. There is nothing “fun” about them.’

‘Really, Master? Nothing fun? They’re amazing. Running away, getting shot at. It’s load of fun.’

‘I will never understand you.’ Qui-Gon said shaking his head.

‘Ah, but which one of us chose to spend our life doing it?’ replied Obi-Wan while Qui-Gon just glared.

~

‘Glayen?’ Obi-Wan sounded hesitant, as he sat in the lotus flower position in front of his friend.

‘Yeah, Ben?’ replied the beast.

‘Do you think I made the right decision? In leaving the Order?’ Obi-Wan looked worried, worried that he’d been mistaken, worried that it was a mistake that would leave him with nothing for him or, more importantly, for Glayen.

‘Obi-Wan,’ said Glayen, which told him that it was important, because he never called him Obi-Wan. Not since he’d given him the nickname when he couldn’t pronounce Obi-Wan, ‘You made the decision. The question is not if you made the right one, it is if you will live with the one you have made. You may regret your decision, you may curse making it but in the end you are going to live with it. Besides, do you have any idea how many awesome things you can do when you have no rules dictating you can’t?’

~

_Several weeks before the Invasion of Naboo_

Laughter echoed through the cavern. If was a loud, carefree and one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe. It was the sound of a exhilaration and excitement. It came from a young man falling down the seemingly endless canyon. The wind whipped his hair and caressed his skin. He spun in place until he seemed to be lying on the air blowing past him, arms spread wide. His face held no terror, despite the height of the fall. Instead it held an expression of pure joy.

By his side was the one of the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, wings tucked to his side to help him fall. They both practically glowed in delight and elation. Both exquisite, graceful and angelic. The boy, despite being wingless, was undaunted in his fall. This demeanor was shown to be true to his power as he landed with the same grace he fell with. The beast flew, circling around the man until he perched on his shoulders. The beast was large, almost the size of a large dog, but the man held him with the ease of someone who had been doing so for years. It was a beautiful sight, and a rare one. The sight of a Dracoren and their Dracori.

Qui-Gon looked at the two in admiration. The two were a major part of his life and he would give everything to keep them in his life. He had already missed three years, he was not about to miss anymore time up. They all understood that he was a jedi and they couldn’t always be around each other. But, when they could, they spent every moment together. Qui-Gon loved the man, though he couldn’t know that. He loved the man’s light, his dedication to who he was and to Glayen. He loved how no matter what he always seemed to glow within the Force and it was that always bright glow that drew Qui-Gon in deeper than anything. He knew that he would follow the light that was Obi-Wan Kenobi into almost anything.

The most precious gift that the Council had ever given him was the gift that allowed him to spend so much time with his former padawan, and even take him on missions with him. Obi-Wan was a Jedi without the true title. He would always be. He held up the Code better than most Jedi did. He had one thing the rest of the Jedi did not. Complete and utter freedom. Freedom to do what he wanted at anytime he wanted. While the Jedi weren’t prisoners they didn’t have the freedom that Obi-Wan did. A Jedi would never have jumped off a cliff for the hell of it as Obi-Wan just had. Qui-Gon loved watching him fall. It didn’t frighten him as it should have but instead it gave him joy to watch Obi-Wan’s face as he fell.

‘Hello Qui-Gon.’ said Obi-Wan, breathless from his fall, ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ as he spoke, he stroked Glayen’s glowing scales lovingly.

‘Sadly, my friend, buisness. I have a mission and the Council believes you would be the best candidate to join me. The mission seems fairly straight forward to me though.’ He smiled at Obi-Wan conspiratorially, ‘I think they just want to feel like you never left.’ Obi-Wan just laughed at that.

‘Oh yes, would that be why they have been coming to me with more and more boring missions?’ The young man said with  smirk.

‘Indeed. Though this one has the potential to end… quite spectacularly.’ Qui-Gon held his hand out for the young man to grab, ‘Will you and your beastie join me?’

‘Hey!’ snarled Glayen, though he was grinning. Well as close to a grin as he could get anyway.

‘Of course we’ll come.’ Obi-Wan said, batting Qui-Gon’s hand away. ‘Come on, tell me what skulduggery we’ll be up to this time.’ The smile that Obi-Wan gave him this time was downright devious.

Qui-Gon informed him of the mission.

~

As Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived in the negotiation room with Glayen, Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, a befuddled look on his face. Qui-Gon glanced at him and looked a bit worried.

‘Obi-Wan? What’s wrong?’ There was a concern in his voice that went deep. The concern for a boy he had raised, concern for a man he loved. Also the inquisition for the insight of a man he knew to be extremely intelligent.

‘I have a bad feeling about this...’ Obi-Wan had the look of someone who was trying to recall something but couldn’t quite put their finger on what it was.

‘I don’t sense anything.’ Qui-Gon trusted the young man but he wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about. It wouldn’t be the first time Obi-Wan sensed something he didn’t. Qui-Gon had a deep connection with the force but Obi-Wan’s connection to the force ran deeper than the deepest tree roots of Kashyyyk. That was part of being a dracoren though.

‘It’s not about the mission, Qui, it’s something,’ Obi-Wan seemed to struggle to find the right words, ‘elsewhere… elusive.’

‘Keep an eye out for any irregularities. We mustn’t ignore any signs you might be given.’ To that Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. ‘Glayen, do you feel the same bad feeling as Obi-Wan?’ The dracori cocked his head in the same way Obi-Wan had.

‘Yes, there does appear to be a disturbance in the Force but more like a… vibration that has been going on for years but has suddenly gotten more intense.’

‘So, Qui-Gon,’ Obi-Wan said with a smirk, changing the subject, ‘how much courage do you think the Federation will show this time?’

‘About as much as they usually do.’ Qui-Gon replied with a sly smile.

‘Meaning none?’ Obi-Wan said with a nudge to Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

‘The negotiations will be short, rest assured.’ As he said the words gas started to come out of the air vents. ‘Dioxis! Hold your breath.’

They held their breath until the doors slid open and heard battle droids clanking outside the fog of poisonous gas. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ignited their lightsabers and decimated the droids in manner of seconds. When all the droids were gone they started to head for the bridge. Majority of the droids they met on the way almost instantly had their head ripped off by Glayen. They arrived at the bridge doors in less than a minute. Qui-Gon started attempting to cut through the doors as fast as possible. His attempts were cut short by the arrival of several droidekas. The destroyers forced the two to retreat as soon as possible.

They traveled through vents that barely held Glayen and dropped into a large bay. In the bay was an army of battle droids at which the men (and beast) stared at in disbelief.

‘It’s an army.’ muttered Qui-Gon.

‘An invisible army.’ stated Obi-Wan.

‘We’ve got to warn the Chancellor Valorum. Split up and meet up again on the planet?’ Qui-Gon suggested, while Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

‘You were right about one thing.’ Obi-Wan said with a smile, whilst Qui-Gon gave him a strange look, ‘The negotiations were short.’

~

Several hours and a pathetic life form later Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Glayen arrived at the Palace of Theed in time to see the Queen, her handmaidens and her guards being escorted to an unknown destination. Suffice to say, the Queen was quite shocked to see a beast dive down and rip two of the droids head off, followed by two what appeared to be Jedi who destroyed the remaining droids. After which they turned to the Queen and bowed simultaneously.

‘Your highness.’ said the taller man, ‘We are the Chancellor’s ambassadors.’

‘The negotiations seem to have failed, Master Jedi.’ said the Queen with her eyebrows raised.

‘The negotiations never took place. We need to communicate with the Chancellor. Is there anyway we could do that?’

‘No.’ said Captain Panaka, stepping forward. ‘The communication has been jammed.’ Suddenly, the creature that had disappeared as soon as the Jedi had arrived reappeared.

It landed gracefully on the shorter Jedi. ‘We have to go now.’ it said, shocking those who had not met him before, ‘there are more battle droids heading our way. Is there anyway we could get access to a ship?’ The Naboo just stared at him before remembering themselves.

‘Follow me.’ said Captain Panaka.

~

‘Well, Qui-Gon. We were wrong.’ Obi-Wan told his former master on the way to Tatooine.

‘About what?’ Qui-Gon asked, looking confused.

‘This mission is a lot more exciting than I expected.’ Qui-Gon just laughed.

‘Well, you’re not wrong. I think Glayen agrees.’ said Qui-Gon, looking pointedly at the area where the creature lay, fast asleep. Qui-Gon always enjoyed watching him sleep. He felt that he only showed his true age when he slept. Glayen was always acting as one who was fully grown. So much so that Qui-Gon often forgot that he was under ten years old.

‘Uggh.’ groaned Obi-Wan as he lay flat on his back on his sleeping couch. ‘I enjoy exciting missions but this one is… different. I feel as if something… fate is changing and it’s going to happen soon. I feel like it’s pressing on my mind, forcing itself to be heard. The problem is what I’m hearing is incoherent.’

‘I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.’

‘Just… be careful. I would tell you not to do anything stupid but that wouldn’t stop you.’

‘Hey!’

~

Qui-Gon thought over the events of the last two days as he cleaned Anakin’s cut. They had found a slave boy with extraordinary powers who was willing to help them get the parts they needed but there was something unusual about the boy. Qui-Gon wasn’t quite sure what it was but it was certainly there. He had to contact Obi-Wan as soon as possible. But first he had to get a sample of his blood. It was hard to do when the boy kept moving.

‘Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut.’ he chided the boy as he leaned back to look at the stars.

‘There are so many!’ he said in wonderment, ‘Do all of them have a system of planets?’

‘Most of them.’ replied Qui-Gon.

‘Has anyone been to them all?’ asked the boy, causing Qui-Gon to laugh.

‘Not likely.’

‘I want to be the first one to see them all.’ said the boy in a way only a child could, ‘Ouch!’

‘There, good as new.’ Qui-Gon said as he wiped the blood on his commlink.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m checking the blood for infections.’

Anakin looked like he was going to say something until Shmi called him in for bed. Qui-Gon pulled out his commlink at contacted Obi-Wan.

‘Yes, Qui-Gon?’

‘Could you please give me a midichlorian count of the blood sample I’m about to give you?’

‘Sure… give me a sec- ‘ Qui-Gon was surprised when he heard Obi-Wan mutter a curse.

‘Obi-Wan?’ Qui-Gon said, concern lacing his voice.

‘Qui-Gon, his midichlorian count is over twenty thousand.’

‘What? Not even Master Yoda has count that high, it’s impossible.’

‘Well that’s what my scans say. Do you want me to ask the Mother about it?’

‘I think that would be best.’

~

Obi-Wan was once again balanced only on his fore finger and thumb, looking like the most talented gymnast. His face had softened into a deep serenity and he looked absolutely beautiful. Several times a member of the crew had walked in and walked right out. One or two had smiled at the image he made, though most looked slightly annoyed at the boy.

_Mother?_

_I’m here, my child of light._

_Might I ask you a question?_

_Anything you like._

_Do you know of the boy with much power in the Force on this planet?_

_Indeed._

_How is it possible that he is as powerful as he is. Our scanners tell us that his power is even greater than Master Yoda’s and the only thing I can think of that would relate to this is the-_

_Prophecy of the Chosen One?_

_Yes. Is he the one the Prophecy refers to?_

_Yes._

_What do you want me to do?_

_Tread carefully. The boy could be dangerous. But he might not be._

_Yes, Mother._

Obi-Wan slowly came out of his deep meditation. He lowered himself to his feet and stood, eyes closed. He sighed and grabbed his comm.

~

Obi-Wan was shocked the next day when a boy ran in the cockpit shouting ‘Qui-Gon’s in trouble! He said to take off now!’

As they did so they flew low so that Qui-Gon was able to hop onto the ramp when they arrived.

Once Qui-Gon was on, Obi-Wan rushed to the hallway, the boy hard on his heels. Qui-Gon lay on the floor, breathing hard and covered in dirt. Glayen was standing over him, sniffing him for wounds. Then Glayen gave him a lick that had Qui-Gon laughing and pushing him away, muttering ‘Get off me you overgrown lizard.’ Glayen just smiled at the Jedi.

Ani was staring at Glayen. It was a common reaction to the Dracori, as he was utterly unique.

Qui-Gon sat up and took a deep breath as Ani asked him if he was alright.

‘I think so. That is a surprise I won’t soon forget.’

‘Do you know what that was?’ Obi-Wan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

‘I don’t know but he was well trained in the...’ he broke off as Glayen growled, while Ani jumped at the sound, ‘What? Do you know something?’

‘Orarc.’ he growled in dragontongue. Qui-Gon could only speak a word or two of the language and ‘orarc’ was not one of them. Obi-Wan, however looked shocked.

‘Shantu.’ he whispered. That was a word Qui-Gon did know. It meant no.

‘What does it mean?’ Qui-Gon asked, hoping to get something out of the two. Ani looked slightly more confused than Qui-Gon.

‘Sith.’ whispered Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon’s eyes widened.

‘We need to warn the Council.’

‘Yes.’ Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged, ‘But there is nothing we can do at the moment. How about you introduce us to your friend there?’ he gestured in Anakin’s direction.

‘Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.’

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan. ‘So you’re a Jedi knight too?’ he asked, noticing the lightsaber Obi-Wan had never been asked to give in.

Obi-Wan smiled endearingly, ‘Do I look like I dress like a Jedi knight to you?’ he asked, gesturing to the clothing that Qui-Gon always thought of as ‘pirate clothing’.

‘Not all Jedi have to dress the same.’ said Anakin, ‘Do they?’

‘No. Most Jedi, though, tend to dress like Qui-Gon. I am not a Jedi knight, Anakin. I am something just as important though.’

Anakin looked curious. ‘What’s that?’

Obi-Wan pointed at Glayen, ‘I’m that one’s watcher. He needs to have someone look after him and make sure he does make any stupid decisions.’

‘Hey!’ Glayen said, making Anakin jump as he did most people when he first spoke, ‘I’m not the one who decided that pissing off a krayt dragon was a good idea.’ Obi-Wan just laughed while Anakin’s eyes widened.

~

They arrived on Coruscant several hours later. They started getting off and were greeted by the Supreme Chancellor, his guards and Senator Palpatine. Glayen growled as he saw Palpatine. He never got good vibes from the man.

As the greeting proceeded and people went their separate ways, Obi-Wan realised that the uncomfortable feelings he’d been experiencing for the last few weeks started to get more intense.

They stood in front of the Council several hours later.

‘Welcome back to Coruscant, Master Jinn and Dracoren Kenobi. Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Young One.’ greeted Depa Billaba as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed.

‘It is good to be back.’ stated Qui-Gon.

‘It is nice to be welcomed into the Temple once again.’ said Obi-Wan with a smile.

‘Constantly help us, you do.’ said Yoda, while Anakin looked confused, ‘Impolite it would be, not to allow you to speak to us.’

‘You mean that it’s more fun to watch me continue to suffer through these meetings even though I am no longer part of the Order.’ Obi-Wan’s words brought a smile to several of the Council members’ lips.

‘Tell us about the mission you will. And no more complaints you will make, Obi-Wan.’ Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes. Anakin stared at him in disbelief, shocked that Obi-Wan would show such blatant attitude to such a respected group of Jedi.

Qui-Gon proceeded to tell them about the mission.

‘And this is Anakin Skywalker,’ he said pulling Anakin forward by the shoulders, ‘he is the boy who helped us buy the parts for the hyperdrive. He is very strong in the Force.’

‘He is too old to train, if that is what you are implying.’ said Mace. The Council was shocked to see Glayen step forward.

‘And it would be dangerous not to train him.’

‘What supports this belief, Dracori?’ it was Eeth Koth who asked the question. Glayen looked at Obi-Wan who stepped forward.

‘The Mother believes that if he was left untrained he would become a danger to the Jedi. She also believes that he would be a great Jedi, too old or not.’

‘Stupid, it would be to ignore the Mother.’ said Yoda, ‘Train him, you would?’

‘Of course.’ said Qui-Gon.

‘Then decided it is. Trained the boy will be.’

‘Thank you Masters.’ Qui-Gon said as he bowed.

‘Dismissed.’ said Mace and the four walked out of the room.

~

As they walked to Qui-Gon’s quarters Obi-Wan explained who the Mother was to Ani.

‘What did you mean ‘when you used to be in the Order’?’ Ani asked Obi-Wan.

‘What?’

‘When we were talking to the Council you mentioned that you used to be a Jedi. Why aren’t you now?’

‘Make no mistake Ani, I am a Jedi. I am not a part of the Order though.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘A Jedi is what is in here.’ Obi-Wan said, touching the area above Anakin’s heart, ‘The Mother has told me I am a Jedi. So I am. I am not a knight because I chose to leave, so I could fill in my duties as a Dracoren.’

‘What’s that?’ Obi-Wan smiled and explained. When he was done Qui-Gon cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him.

‘I’d hate to interrupt but Obi-Wan, do you have a place to stay for the night?’

‘Yes Qui-Gon, I do have an apartment in Coruscant.’

~

The next day the Council sent the four back to Naboo with the Queen. On the way there Qui-Gon, Glayen and Obi-Wan had a chat about the Queen.

‘So,’ Obi-Wan said from his place on the sleep couch, ‘is it me or is the Queen using a decoy?’

‘Obviously.’ said Qui-Gon, ‘the question is who is the real Queen? I believe it’s Padme.’

‘Well _duh_.’ said Glayen the a look of realisation passed over him, ‘Sorry. I forget humans don’t have as good of a sense of smell as we do.’ Obi-Wan just smiled at him indulgently.

‘Well at least we know who it is for sure.’

~

When Padme got on her knees and begged Boss Nass for his help Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared knowing smiles and then grinned when he agreed to help the Naboo.

~

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Glayen arrived at the Palace with the Queen and her guard in less than an hour. In the hangar Qui-Gon told Anakin to find a hiding place, then left the Queen to find Nute Gunray as he and the Dracoren duo faced the sith.

All Obi-Wan is aware of is the battle he is locked in with the Sith. He is aware of swinging his lightsaber, unable to get passed the Sith’s defenses, but not letting up on his own defense either. Glayen waited in the background for any time of which he might have been useful without getting in the way. Obi-Wan was shocked that the Sith was able to hold its own against two of the best swordsmen to ever step in Jedi Temple.

As they arrived at the generator and the shields slammed in front of his face, Obi-Wan was shocked to see that the Sith had passed the last shield just in time. Qui-Gon hadn’t managed to catch and ended up trapped at the last shield. Fighting the Sith and dodging its blade was Glayen.

Obi-Wan watched in terror as his Dracori swiped his claws and cut and ripped the skin of the Sith, constantly narrowly missing the blade of the dark creature. Everytime the Sith almost hit Glayen, Obi-Wan tensed, terrified to lose one of the people he cared about most.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and concentrated on the shields, trying to judge when they would fall. Wait, wait, tense, no, wait, wait, now. The shields fell and he and Qui-Gon surged forward in unison. Obi-Wan made it past the final shield just in time. He rushed forward in time to block a move that would have killed Qui-Gon, had he not been there. The battle went on like that. The two Jedi protecting each other and trying to find a way to kill the Sith without the death of their partner. Obi-Wan saw his chance when the Sith kicked Qui-Gon in the jaw, causing the man to stumble back. Obi-Wan took the moment to crouch low and swipe the Sith’s feet out from under him. The Sith fell back and landed on his back. As the Sith fell down, Obi-Wan shot back up and shoved his lightsaber in his chest.

Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber out of the Sith’s chest and stumble back and leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands, taking deep breaths as he always did when he was forced to take a life. The sensation always left him feeling cold and it was one he never welcomed. The knowledge that something, no matter how horrible, was no longer alive because of him horrified him in a way nothing else could. He didn’t know if he wanted to get over it so the horrible feelings would go away or if he wanted to feel it so he would know he hadn’t lost his mind. He sat, knees close to chest and hands covering his face, until he felt warm hands grab his and pull them away. He looked up and saw Qui-Gon, looking worried.

‘You still haven’t gotten used to it have you?’ he asked, concern lacing every word.

When Obi-Wan shook his head Qui-Gon sat beside him and pulled him to his chest, where Obi-Wan buried his face. Glayen padded up and laid down in their laps.

They were still like that when the guards Qui-Gon had called arrived.

~

Later that day they sat in the room the Queen had given Qui-Gon for use, talking to Anakin as Obi-Wan braided Ani’s first Padawan braid.  
‘So what is it like, being a Padawan?’ asked Ani.

‘It’s amazing.’ said Obi-Wan, ‘You get learn about the Force, how to use it and the different types of Force. You get to learn about things you never would have heard about if you had not become a Padawan. You’re going to need a little extra help because you started your training so late and became a Padawan right away.’

‘How old were you when you became a Padawan?’

‘I almost didn’t become a Padawan, I was chosen so late. I was thirteen, the latest you could possibly be chosen.’

‘You mean you almost didn’t become a Padawan because I’m an idiot.’ Interjected Qui-Gon.

‘I didn’t say that.’ said Obi-Wan, giving an offended look.

‘Yes, but we both know it’s true.’ Ani was looking between the two, a confused look on his face.

‘What do you mean? Why wouldn’t Master Qui-Gon have taken you as his Padawan?’

‘Well that’s a long story you see. Qui-Gon had a Padawan before me and he fell...’ As Obi-Wan continued his story Qui-Gon watched the scene with a smile on his face. Obi-Wan sat on the bed, Ani on a stool in between Obi-Wan’s legs as Obi-Wan ran his hands in Ani’s freshly cut hair and over the brand new Padawan braid. Glayen lay beside his Dracoren, snoring softly as his head hung over the edge of the bed. Qui-Gon spent a moment just watching the dracori’s chest rise and fall with his breaths.

For once the story of Xanatos’ fall didn’t bother him at all. For so long any mention of his former apprentice would have set him off, so much so that he had refused to train Obi-Wan even when the Force had demanded it. Then any mention of Obi-Wan or getting a new Padawan would have set him off. But now? Now he had a new Padawan, his old Padawan telling him stories of events that occurred years ago.

For so long Qui-Gon had been focused on the future, though he was wary of what it entailed. He was afraid that in the future he would never find Obi-Wan, that Obi-Wan would decide not to see him again. He was no longer wary of the future. As he watched Obi-Wan speak to Anakin, with a look of peace and joy on his face he knew that Obi-Wan would not leave him. Even if he didn’t love Qui-Gon as Qui-Gon did him, he did care and he wouldn’t leave. They still had many journeys to walk together, Padawan or not. They were a trio now made into four. They would stay that way until fate forced them apart. And fate would have to force them apart, because none of them would go willingly.

The only wonderings Qui-Gon had of the future nos were of what his Padawan would be like when he was knighted. If his Padawan would one day take a Padawan of his own. What sort of missions would they go on? What sort of adventures would they take part in? How many missions would Obi-Wan and Glayen join them on? When would Ani go to Illum for his lightsaber crystal? What would the desert boy think of the cold?

Qui-Gon knew now that no matter what the future held it would be okay, at least for now. Because they were together and for now it was enough.

Qui-Gon was smiling in contentment as he followed Glayen’s lead and his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

Obi-Wan glance over at Qui-Gon and smiled. His old friend had fallen asleep in a chair. He had to stifle a laugh knowing that Qui-Gon would wake up with more than one crick in his neck. Giving him a small smile, Obi-Wan used the Force to pull a blanket over the sleeping man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay, life got in the way. I will try to get back to periodic updates.

Chapter 9

Anakin blocked the sudden, forceful hit, his muscles burning. Then he continued to hold the defensive while his opponent let out a series of rapid blows. He felt a sudden kick to his jaw and backflipped to compensate. His opponent was one of the best and Anakin was starting to regret initiating the battle. His opponent was dressed in dark leather pants that hugged his legs and butt tightly, and a beige cotton shirt. He had tall knee high boots, and his arm was wrapped securely in leather. He had heard his master call the man a pirate several times and Anakin couldn’t help but notice that he certainly dressed like one.

The man smirked as he pressed his blade to Anakin’s, forcing him to bend over backwards, else get singed. Anakin gritted his teeth and fought on until his opponent forced him to the ground in one swift move, followed by a lightsaber pointed to his throat.

‘Do you yield?’ asked Obi-Wan, grinning down at Anakin, as Anakin sighed.

‘I yield.’ Anakin had grown a lot in the last few years. He was now seventeen years old and had grown into a very handsome young man. He had grown stronger and had a lot more control in his limbs and in his emotions. He wasn’t Obi-Wan’s padawan but Obi-Wan couldn’t be prouder. He cared about the man the young slave boy had become. Anakin had worked hard to become what he was today and Obi-Wan was proud of that. That didn’t stop him from trying his best to throw the young man across the mats, usually succeeding.

Anakin stood up and stretched. He was obviously sore as he walked away towards his master. He seemed happy despite his defeat. Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin got Qui-Gon for a master. He hadn’t been sure how he would do as a Jedi but he wasn’t surprised at how good Anakin had gotten. He looked over at Anakin as he heard him give an overdramatic groan.

‘Really Obi-Wan? Did you have to do that so violently.’ he moaned as Obi-Wan just laughed. Glayen flew over and settled on his usual perch- Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan had been worried when the Dracori had seem to stop growing a couple years ago but had soon found out that Dracori grew in accordance to who their Dracoren was and what they did. Obi-Wan couldn’t be carrying around a beast the size of a star fighter, so Glayen was only as big as he was needed to be.

‘Oh, get over it you big baby.’ Obi-Wan teased Anakin, while Qui-Gon laughed in the background and Anakin glared.

‘Master,’ he whined, ‘I thought you were supposed to be on my side, not laughing while he insults me.’

‘Sorry Ani, it is much more fun to watch you seethe while he does it than to stop it. Besides if you hadn’t lost, he wouldn’t get to tease you.’ Anakin just kept glaring, though he didn’t seem to be able to chose between glaring at a grinning Obi-Wan or glaring at his master.

Qui-Gon looked down at his comm when it went off then smiled. ‘Hey Obi-Wan,’ he called, ‘The Council wants to see us. You coming?’

‘Of course I am.’ said Obi-Wan, not looking happy about it.

~

Anakin groaned as he and Obi-Wan lay down in the mud. The mission he and Anakin had gone on had not gone well. The Council had asked Obi-Wan to take Anakin on a mission without Qui-Gon so Anakin could gain experience on going on missions without his master. Neither of the men knew how it would help because Obi-Wan and Glayen joined them half the time anyway. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other with twin expressions of resignation.

‘Ready?’ asked Obi-Wan.

‘Not really, no.’ replied Anakin.

‘Good.’ said Obi-Wan, clapping him on the shoulder, ‘Let’s go.’ Anakin sighed and followed the Dracoren.

~

Obi-Wan and Anakin strode into the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan a few steps in front of Anakin. They were both tracking mud all over the carpet, much to the shock and horror of the Council members.

‘That was dreadful.’ were the first words out of Obi-Wan’s mouth when he and Anakin stopped in the center of the room.

‘I have to say I agree.’ said Anakin.

‘What happened?’ asked Mace, with a disgusted looked on his face.

‘You sent us on a rigged mission.’ Obi-Wan said, glaring at Mace, ‘The planet had an ungodly amount of carnivorous wildlife who would have happily eaten us alive and you sent me to find a very well hidden artifact that you should not have known existed, nor should you have access to.’

‘Do you have said artifact?’ asked Eeth.

‘Yes and I’m not giving it to you.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because it does not belong to you. Did you ever consider the idea that maybe there was a reason for this artifact to be hidden? Do you even know what it does?’ The Council had never seen the young man so riled.

‘Why are you so upset about it?’ The question from Adi was a genuine one, not a scornful one.

‘Because this is something of my people. Of the Dracoren. I don’t know what it does, or why it was made but the Mother told me to bring it someplace safe. To not touch it unless she tells me to. I cannot give this to you, Masters.’

‘What are you going to do with it then?’ Mace had leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs.

‘I am going to take it to a place very few know about. Not even most of you know about it.’

Mace sighed, ‘Is there anything else you would like?’

‘I’d like to take Ani with me.’

Anakin, who had been silent most of the meeting, looked up in shock ‘What? Me? Why?’

‘I’d like to take you so that at least one other person knows where it is. You specifically because I trust you and I’m sure the Jedi trust you more than your maverick master.’

‘That’s true.’ snorted Adi.

‘Go, you will, to this hidden planet. May the Force be with you.’

‘Thank you masters.’ said Ani and Obi-Wan at the same time. Then Obi-Wan turned on his heel, and with all the grace of a Dracoren, he strode away.

~

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived on the planet a week later. The planet was, much to Anakin’s shock, was in wildspace. It was beautiful and they could see enormous monuments even from the planet’s surface. The planet was lush green in some places and mountainous in others. Anakin had seen many breathtaking planets but this one was the most awe inspiring he had seen.

‘Obi-Wan?’ Anakin said, looking at his friend who was speaking with Glayen. Obi-Wan looked up.

‘Yes Ani?’

‘How do you know about this place? Why did you come here?’

‘This is the planet of the Dracoren. The Mother showed it to me. She called it Balaur. The cities and houses were built specifically for us and our Dracori. Many times I have sought refuge here. It is really the only place I can call home, though I don’t spend more than a week or two here at a time.’

‘Yeah, but it is really nice here.’ piped Glayen.

‘That would be because it was built for you to live in. Come Ani, buckle up. We’re going down now.’

~

When they arrived on the planet Anakin was even more awed. The place was enormous with all the grace Coruscant lacked. The buildings were enormous but were built with all the power and grace of the Naboo. Some of the buildings were made out of marble and some of them out of durasteel. The difference between the two should not have been as beautiful as it was. The city practically glowed with the Force and it shocked Anakin that no Jedi had stumble upon the place. When he opened his mind’s eye he could clearly see dracori flying through the city and racing, and simply enjoying flight. He could see the dracoren that rode the backs of some of the larger ones. The sight he saw through the Force was one that saddened Anakin because it was unlikely that it would ever be seen again outside of the Force. It was truly breathtaking though. He was overjoyed that Obi-Wan had deemed him worthy of being taken to a place so important to the dracoren.

‘What do you think, Ani?’ Anakin smiled at the sound of the old nickname.

‘It’s beautiful Obi-Wan. I’m glad you showed it to me. Though I don’t know why you showed _me_.’ Obi-Wan laughed.

‘I showed you because you were meant to see this place. To see the original home of the dracori. I showed you because you are a brother to me and I felt you needed to see this. And the Council would not have let me take the artifact from them if they had no idea where it was going, or if no one knew where it was. So I show you and the mother _and_ the Council is pleased. See how it all works out?’ The last part of what Obi-Wan had said had been in an overly cheery voice that made Anakin shake his head. ‘Come on, Ani. Let me show you around.’

Anakin got more and more awed the more Obi-Wan showed him. Everything had been built thousands of years ago and it was still standing, despite not having been lived in for many years. When Obi-Wan had requested to take him somewhere, this was not what he had expected. He had expected a planet with a small town or two, but he had forgotten how important the dracoren pairs used to be. And how large the dracori could get.

So as they wandered the city of the Dracori Anakin just kept grinning, thinking about how it must have been before.

It would have been _glorious_.

~

Several years after the First Battle of Geonosis

 

‘Anakin. Anakin. Anakin.’ Glayen sighed as the boy continued to ignore him. It had only been a month since he had been knighted and Glayen still thought it was going to his head. Obi-Wan insisted that the boy would get over it but Glayen wasn’t convinced.

‘ANAKIN.’ called Glayen. thwapping the boy in the ear with one wing.

‘What?’ whined Anakin, rubbing the spot he had been hit.

‘Three things. One, you need reply the _first_ time. Not the fifth. Two, you and your former master will not be seeing Ben and I for about two months. We are needed to soothe tensions caused by the war. You on the other hand are needed on Christophsis with Qui-Gon. You need to meet him tomorrow morning at sixth hour.’ With that he padded away from Anakin.

Glayen grinned as he thought about how Obi-Wan had reacted to being given his men. He had expected to be allowed to be second in command to whatever Jedi he was helping or something to that effect, not to be given his own command. When he had asked as to why the Council had done so Yoda had smiled and given him a look that neither Dracoren, nor Dracori trusted.

He padded up to his Dracoren and smiled, ‘So, Ben, what do you think of the Council giving Anakin a padawan without telling him beforehand?’

Obi-Wan smiled at him, ‘I think it’s genius and I am sorely disappointed that I won’t be there to see his reaction. It will be amazing.’

‘Do you think he will be able to teach whoever he’s given without killing them before their knighthood?’

‘Glayen! I’m shocked at the lack of faith you have in the man. I surely hope he doesn’t though.’

‘Ha! You have just about as much faith in him as I do.’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Glayen opened his jaws to argue then closed them and shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first thing is I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave this alone for so long. I am not going to promise regular or long updates, but I will try to post more often.  
> Also: Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10

Ahsoka wasn’t surprised when her Grandmaster appeared at the door, walked in like he owned the place and helped himself to what she was pretty sure was her master’s favourite brand of tea. She was, however, shocked as her master walked into the kitchen, saw Master Qui-Gon and muttered a curse.   
“I forgot, Master!” he cried out and rushed back to his room, presumably to do something about whatever it was he forgot. He came back out in a few minutes, having changed clothes faster than she had ever expected he could, considering he took an hour in the ‘fresher every morning unless there was an emergency.

What he had changed into was interesting, and by that she meant alarming. He was wearing a loose black shirt over dark brown leather pants and ankle boots. This was not clothing she ever needed to see her master wearing. Ever. He grinned at her and handed her a cloak.

“C’mon, Snips, we’ve got places to be,” he had a wide grin on his face that she had never seen on his face before.

“A place that has you wearing clothes more suited to a bar than the Senate?” she couldn’t help but tease.

“Snips! I can’t believe you think so lowly of me!” he said, giving her a mockingly offended look.

“Anakin,” Master Qui-Gon said, looking amused at their antics, “You  _ are _ dressed in bar clothing.” 

“What else would I be dressed in?” Her master said, while Qui-Gon laughed.

~

They both outright refused to tell her where they were going. She huffed, scowled and followed them with her arms crossed. Neither of them seemed at all upset over her displeasure. She couldn’t stay too mad at them because she had never seen Qui-Gon this excited for anything. Hell, she couldn’t remember the ever seeing him excited. In the short time she had known him, she had seen him determined, resigned, sad and teasing but he never seemed excited. She had once asked her master about his lack of enthusiasm, and he had simply smiled and told her that she would see one day.  _ I guess that’s today, _ she thought, curious about what could possibly cause this level of joy in her Grandmaster. 

They finally stopped at a bar, it looked fairly new and well put together, despite being a bar. She supposed she should have been more alarmed, or even shocked, about going to a bar but she was just resigned. Except for the line. The line to get into the bar was stretching almost around the block and she did  _ not _ want to spend the night waiting to get to the bouncer, To her surprise, and pleasure, Master Qui-Gon simply walked up to the bouncer, who waved him in with a pointed warning about underage drinking, which he had smiled at.

They walked inside. It looked like a bar, blared music and was generally overcrowded like any other bar. She jumped when she heard a growl to her right. She turned to see a strange winged creature sitting beside where Qui-Gon was just about to walk past. He smiled and reached out to rub the creature’s chin.

“Hey, you.” he said, fondness lacing his tone, “Have you been eating too much nerf again? You look a bit pudgier.” Ahsoka could hear the teasing in his tone, even with the creature’s huff of annoyance. She jumped again when she heard the creature speak.

“Don’t you start, Jinn. We all know who the sweet tooth here is, and we all know it isn’t me.” The creature gave Master Qui-Gon a pointed look.

“You say that like Nerf meat is sweet.” Qui-Gon’s tone was laced with disbelief. Then he held out his hand, palm up. The creature proceeded to climb up Qui-Gon’s arm and settle on his shoulders, tail wrapping around his waist, “Tell me now, beast, where’s Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka giggled this time at the creature’s growl.

“Like you can’t sense him.” The creature said with an eyeroll, “But first, introduce me.”

Master Qui-Gon turned to her and gestured to the creature. “Ahsoka, this is Glayen. He’s a nuisance, but we love him anyway. Glayen, this is Ahsoka.  _ Behave _ .” The creature gave Master Qui-Gon a mock offended look that she had seen on both Master Qui-Gon and Master Anakin.

“I am  _ not _ a nuisance, and I always behave.” he growled at Master Qui-Gon, but she could feel he was happy.

They walked to the bar, Master Qui-Gon carrying the Glayen like he weighed nothing. He and Master Anakin proceeded to take seat, while she hesitated. Her master gave her a look the left no room for argument, and she sat down with a sigh. She saw a slight smile on Master Qui-Gon’s face as he watched a bartender. The bartender in question wore clothing that made her own master look casual. The man wore dark brown leather pants that looked like they had been painted on, black knee high leather boots, and a black shirt that hugged him in all the right places. He moved around the bar in graceful movements that would put a Jedi Master to shame. She saw Master Qui-Gon’s smile widen as the man came to them and poured Master Qui-Gon a glass of amber liquid. Her master had something suspiciously blue and she had a green glass, that the bartender assured her had no alcohol. He had an accent that was pure Coruscanti.

“Hello Qui-Gon,” he said with the brightest smile she had ever seen, “You’ve been a while. I think Glayen missed your overindulgence of him.” he glanced up at the beast on Master Qui-Gon’s shoulders.

“Hey!” Glayen protested, “We both know who missed him more. Although…” he gave Master Qui-Gon an excited look. Master Qui-Gon pulled something she couldn’t see and gave it to the scaly beast, who looked like he had won the lottery.

“Ahsoka Tano, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened.

“You’re…” she recalled the many, many times that Master Qui-Gon had mentioned his lost padawan. For the longest time she had wondered if he was bitter about his leaving, but she now understood that he had just been sad.

“Yes,” Kenobi said with a small smile, “And this is Glayen.” He reached out to pet him with a fond smile. “We have been anxious to meet you, but we had not yet had the chance.” He gave her a regretful smile.

“Master Qui-Gon introduced me to Glayen. I must say, it is interesting that have not had the chance to meet and yet you are doing this.” She told him with a slight smile, and a wave of her hand, then had a moment of confusion. She wasn’t usually this teasing with people she had just met. 

“Well, I decided to help out a friend, you see,” he said with a smirk, “And it just happened to involve bartending for him.” Then he gave Master Qui-Gon a wide smile, “Well, Master Jinn, it seems that the one intelligent Padawan wasn’t just a fluke” She smiled, knowing that Master Qui-Gon was prepared for the wordplay.

“Well, it does appear that respect has skipped a generation.” She giggled as Kenobi gave Master Qui-Gon a mock scowl.

“Did it ever truly run in this lineage, Master? Or was it you who began our disregard of the Council?” Ahsoka’s smile slipped a little as Master Qui-Gon only gave a grunt of acknowledgment, while finishing his drink. She knew that his Master was a sore spot for him, particularly since they often had to duel him. She saw Kenobi give him a small smile, and poured him another drink.

“Hey, I’m done in about an hour. If you want I can drag you three to my apartment and I can get to know Ahsoka better, as you both have such good things to say about her.” She couldn’t help but smile when she saw how happy Master Qui-Gon was at the offer.

***

Ahsoka almost spent the entire visit laughing. Or smiling. She had  _ never _ seen Master Qui-Gon so happy, and Obi-Wan was hilarious. He was sassy too, and it was a lot of fun to see how many times he could get Qui-Gon to choke on his drink. She didn’t think she saw Qui-Gon stop smiling the entire time, and the smitten look never once left his face. 

Glayen had obviously been with Obi-Wan for a long time. The two shared a lot of mannerisms and moved around each other in a way that few could. When she asked, he said that Obi-Wan had raised him. Obi-Wan had looked a bit pained when she asked why, then had quickly changed the subject.

“Why were you working in the bar, anyway? There’s a war going on and you  _ are _ a general.” She asked Obi-Wan, as she helped him make tea.

“I told you,” he said with a smile, “I’m doing a friend a favour.”

“That can’t be the only reason. I know I wouldn’t bartend as a favour.” She said as Obi-Wan searched the cabinets for a specific flavour of tea. 

“I enjoy it. The people in bars are interesting and tell amazing stories.” He had a fond look, and she wondered if there was anything that he did that he didn’t enjoy.

“They also tend to be handsy, and I think the only reason nothing untoward has happened to me is because my grandmaster is a tall and intimidating man.” She really,  _ really _ hated it when a recon mission took them to bars.

“And your master is seen as beautiful enough to attract the men who aren’t deterred by Qui-Gon?” He said with a chuckle, that grew into a full blown laugh as her master gave an indignant “hey!” from the other room, “I love people watching, plus I get free alcohol and you would not believe how many bar fights I’ve had to mediate.”

They went back to the other room with the tea in their hands and Obi-Wan told her the story of how he made his arm wrappings. She laughed at the ridiculousness of the tale. She hadn’t even known that Krayt dragons still existed, much less that it was possible to find one of the size he was describing.

Then Glayen followed that up with telling about all the times Obi-Wan had almost gotten them killed. Obi-Wan glared, then proceeded to tell an embarrassing story about Glayen which had led into a competition to see who could tell the most embarrassing story about the other. She could not stop giggling the entire time, especially when Qui-Gon won the competition with a story about when Obi-Wan was a padawan.

Anakin was guffawing by this point leading to a series of embarrassing stories about  _ him _ . She was glad that she had only been with them for a few months, because she didn’t have any embarrassing stories for them to tell. She dreaded the day she could participate in these conversations. 

Everything was going well, and Ahsoka couldn’t be happier. She’d had no idea how hard the war had hit her until she had time to relax. It was getting late and Ahsoka was falling asleep on her master’s shoulder when there was a flash of light from outside, followed by an explosion. She and the men were all on her feet in an instant. Glayen immediately leapt to Obi-Wan with a loud growl.

The four of them got outside and to the speeders as fast as humanly possible to see what was happening. They could see smoke from nearby but she couldn’t see exactly where it was coming from. The land around her blurred as she followed the men with force enhanced speed in the direction the smoke was coming from. She had an idea as to wear it was coming from, but she didn’t dare believe. She also knew that if it was, she would not be able to deny the truth. As they neared the centerpoint of the explosion she muttered “ _ no no no, please it can’t be no” _

She could not help the horrified look that graced her features as she laid eyes on the building in front of her.

The Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok you lot, this is changing up a bit. This story is going to to come in several parts, this one being the first. I have not abandoned this story, and it is not finished (would I really end it there?)


End file.
